Methods of this type are well known and are used in the field of transmitting digital data by radio, where a predetermined sequence transmitted by a radio transmitter needs to be synchronized with a theoretically identical sequence synthesized by the receiver.
The solution traditionally adopted in the prior art to obtain and to maintain such synchronization consists in using at least one voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) and two or three correlators.
Such a solution suffers from the drawback of requiring a non-negligible amount of equipment and of being relatively expensive.
In this context, an essential object of the invention is to enable two similar periodic signals to be synchronized, the second signal being synchronized with adjustable phase, without requiring a voltage controlled oscillator to be used, and requiring the use of only one correlation system.